With Kate's Help
by Nukewolf
Summary: This story takes place during the first movie when Humphrey and Kate are in the back of the truck. The truck stops at a gas station, so Kate wakes up to see where they are. Humphrey has a problem and he asks Kate to help him out. He apparently broke into a bottle of every 40 year old man's favorite pill. This is rated M for LANGUAGE and SEXUAL CONTENT.


Kate's pov

I woke up from sleeping in the back of this human's truck. The truck had stopped and I checked outside to see where we ended up. We were at a gas station and the humans left the truck to go look at sunglasses. I noticed I had a wig, sunglasses, and a bra on, I shook them off thinking Humphrey put them on me as a joke. The second I thought of Humphrey, I heard him whimper.

I looked over to see him crossing his legs and biting his lip. "Humphrey, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." He said shaking his head. He looked like he was in pain so I asked him once again. "I said I can't tell you." He said it this time with more intensity. His intensity grabbed my attention even more.

"Well if you don't tell me then I can't help you." I said with a little growl.

"Okay, hear me out." He said with a sigh. "There was a little white bottle filled with little white candies, but the candy tasted nasty so I didn't eat many." He cried out.

"So what, you have a stomachache?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's not my stomach."

"Just tell me what's up!" I hollered. He uncrossed his legs and pointed to his junk and that's when I saw it. I looked away quickly and shielded my eyes from taking another peek.

"I think the candy made it hard and it won't go away." He began whimpering again. "It's been like this for hours and it's getting pretty painful." He pleaded.

"Maybe it will go away with time." I said trying to be reassuring.

"If it was going to go away on its own, it would have by now. Come on Kate help me out, think of some ideas please." He pleaded.

"Uh...okay, here use this!" I throw a pillow at him and he picked it up.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I exclaimed.

"Work your magic with it." I said shielding my eyes again.

"Fine I'll try." He said while walking into the corner. I could hear him ruffling the pillow and some light whimpers escaping him. After a few moments of waiting I got restless.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Kate this isn't going to work, it's as rough as tree bark!" I could see the pain in his eyes. "I need something better than this."

"There is nothing else here." I got a little worried because he was staring at me.

"Kate...could you lick it?" He asked nervously. I almost didn't believe I heard that.

"What!" I yelled. I saw that I scared him and I felt a little bad.

"It's just I need it to go away, you're a female and I'm a male." Humphrey tried to explain.

"I could slap you I'm so pissed." I raised my paw and he flinched. After a second he peeked to check if the coast was clear and he began trying to explain his predicament again.

"Kate, what happens when we make it home and everyone can see it's still there? You know what they will be thinking and if your mom finds out, she'll rip it off!" He rang out. He shuttered at the thought of my mom ripping off his dick and I began shuttering thinking of his howls of pain he'll make when she does. "Come on Kate, this will stay here and no one will ever know." He begged me with a pouty face. I stared at him thinking of how this is going to be a problem down the road.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but this stays here and nobody will know of this." He nodded in agreement and laid on his back. I jumped off the bed and proceeded to make my way in front of him. We watched each other as I approached him. I sat down and stared at his dick. "How many did you eat exactly?" I asked while tilting my head.

"I just poured some in my mouth." He said. I brought my head down near where I was supposed to lick. I hesitantly stuck out my tongue and ran it up his dick. I saw him shake from my action and some cum came out of his tip.

"There...we done now?" I said sitting back up.

"No, there is a lot backed up in there. You have to keep going." I lowered my head back down and prepared for another go. I licked it again and more cum leaked from his tip. I continued until there was a small puddle of cum on the floor. "Kate you have to put it in your mouth, it might be over quicker." He told me this and it made a little sense to me. I looked down at it and put a worried look on my face. I decided to get it over with and lowered my head. I gently wrapped it in my mouth and began to bob. I felt him grab my head and begin thrusting into my mouth. My eyes went wide from the shock of his actions. Each time he'd thrust, cum would pool into my mouth. Soon enough my mouth was filling up to the point where it was hard to breath. I pushed away from him spitting it on the floor and taking in heavy breaths. "I'm sorry Kate, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't do that again." I quickly said because I was still trying to catch my breath. By this time I was exhausted and I sat down to try to regain my composure.

"I still need more of it to come out." He sat up, looking a little better.

"I can't take it in my mouth anymore."

"I still need your help." He cried once again.

"Okay...okay." I cried out. I didn't have enough strength to argue with him, so I got up and leaned against the wall showing him my rear. "Come on, don't make me change my mind." I demanded. He ran over to mount me and I felt his dick poking my pussy. "Now Humphrey, I want you to be gent..." I didn't get to finish before he started ramming it into me. I was pressed up against the wall while he was thrusting ever so deeper. I tried to grin and bear it as my pussy was being stretched to the point of almost pain. This continued for a few minutes until he gave one last thrust that went deeper than the rest have. I let out a small whimper as I felt his dick throbbing inside me and I felt my pussy fill up with his seed. We were both now sweating and exhausted, but he pushed it back in even further than the last, letting more escape his dick. After he had finished I dropped to the floor tired and leaking from where I had been penetrated. I heard him flop to the floor as well. "Are...you done...now?" I asked while taking in heavy breaths.

"Yeah, I believe so." I could hear that he was also exhausted. I sat up and looked at him.

"No one will know of this." I told him and he just smiled and nodded. I laid back down, now wore out and ready to get this trip over with. I feel asleep thinking of how much of a mess he made.


End file.
